


Bunny Isolation

by despitethewives (choirboyharem)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drugged Sex, Forced Feminization, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/despitethewives
Summary: Now, curled up and doped out at Drew’s side, Danny was his magnum opus. Drew had been graciously given some level of control in his life. Danny was to be dolled up and toyed with, to look at Drew with glassy, glittery doll eyes, sparkling with all the clearance accessories from Justice and Claire’s and Hot Topic that Drew’s meager paycheck could buy.
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Bunny Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with more really weird surrealist shit that came to me in a dream. please mind the tags.
> 
> you know how it goes: i don’t mean to imply that this can, should, or would ever happen, this is just for a writing exercise, please don’t show this to the boys, etc.

“I don’t get this.”

“What’s that?” It sounded amicable, light, and half-minded. Like they were eating ice cream on the front porch. 

“This—something went wrong.” That sounded soft and confused and uncomfortable, caught underneath breath that was clearly struggling to remain even. It slurred, the edges of the words running. “I still don’t know what you—what did you give me?” 

“Just some pills. Hold still.” 

“I am.”

“Not enough. If you don’t hold still, this is gonna cut you and it’s gonna hurt and I don’t want you bleeding all over the place, okay?”

“Why are we doing this?” 

“So you look better in those socks I bought you.”

“What... what socks?”

“Like, the stockings with the kitty-cats on them. I bought them when we went shopping.”

“...I don’t remember that.”

“Yeah, you were still preeetty far gone. It was hard to get you to walk around. You kept falling asleep on me. We’re not gonna do it again until you’re better.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“You’re still not, uh, perfect yet. I’m gonna make you basically perfect.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”

Silence filled the room. The only thing that could be heard was the scraping of the razor. 

Danny’s eyes fell shut. He leaned his head against the lip of the bathtub, his damp hair falling sideways in curls that had corkscrewed from moisture. Drew held Danny’s ankle, guiding the razor with careful precision over his shin. Drew inclined his head, kissing fresh, smooth skin and sighing. 

“I love you. I really do.”

Danny mumbled something like “you too”. 

It was enough. Drew felt his heart flutter. As Danny fell asleep again, Drew finished his work, sitting next to the bathtub with his sleeves rolled up and a fond half-smile on his face. 

* * *

Danny was very, very pretty already and Drew was just making him prettier. It was a long, slow-going process, but it was worth it. 

“Raise your arms for me.”

Danny did. 

“I’m not great with color theory, but I think I read somewhere that this is supposed to bring out your eyes. There. That’s soft, right?”

“I wanna dress myself.”

“I’ll let you dress yourself when you start picking out the right clothes.”

“I don’t... I don’t know if I like this.”

“You do,” Drew said, a firm edge to his voice. “You do. I spent a lot of money on these for you. We don’t have a lot of it, okay, and I did this for you.” He knelt down and tore the packaging off the kitten stockings. He bunched one up and pulled it up over Danny’s leg, kissing his thigh where the endseam was. 

He did it again, splaying his fingers over Danny’s lower back and pressing his lips to the crook of Danny’s hip. The skin was creamy and soft to the touch. Danny made a small sound, his heel pressing into Drew’s back. 

“You feel so good,” Drew murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Danny’s soft cock. “I’m gonna wanna kiss you everywhere the second you’re all dressed up.” He lifted the hem of Danny’s sweater and kissed him on the stomach before pulling on the second stocking. 

“You know what I almost forgot?” Drew overturned the shopping bag on the bed and shifted through the remaining contents until he found the cotton panties. “I was thinking at first that I wouldn’t let you wear anything under the skirt, but then I thought I might want something to take off, y’know?”

Glassy and fading, Danny yawned and scrubbed his eyes. “Uh-huh.”

“Good.” Drew dropped another kiss on Danny’s stocking-clad knee. “Over here, and—lift your hips up for me.”

Danny did. It was clumsy. It was like watching a child trying to get a swing to move. 

“There we go.” Drew swallowed and bit down on his tongue, tracing his finger along the waistband of the panties. They weren’t anything all too special. They were pink and patterned with pastel stars, meant for a teenage girl. Danny’s cock was barely tucked inside as it was and Drew could only think of the abuse the things were going to take. 

He’d touch him later. 

“Can you stand up for me?” Drew asked Danny, stroking a thumb over his hip. 

Danny did. He wavered a bit, yawning behind the back of his hand and watching Drew. “I wanna go to bed again.”

“You’ll get to go to bed again. You’ll get to have a really nice nap. I promise.” Drew picked up the fluffy skirt that lay among all the other accessories and had Danny step into it. The sneakers, lavender Converse that Drew had spent too much money on, went next. Then the lip gloss. Then the little hair clips.

Drowsy and unbalanced as Danny was, he was still the cutest girl Drew had ever met. Drew ended up kissing all the lip gloss off immediately. It was shiny and sparkly and it tasted like overly-sweet artificial strawberry. 

Drew sighed and it came out with a shudder. “You can take a nap,” he said, stroking the side of Danny’s neck, “and then we can play.”

* * *

“No, no, wait, before you go to sleep—that’s it, drink that. There you go. Good girl.”

“I’m a boy.”

“You’re my good girl.”

* * *

Everything was fuzzy and dripping around the edges. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope. 

Danny’s hand went to his head when he first woke up, feeling a dull, uncomfortable throb inside of it. He still felt tired. He also felt sweaty and sticky and trapped in his clothes. He shuddered and whimpered, pressing the heel of his hand against himself through his skirt. The tiniest bit of pressure alone brought tears to his eyes from how much he needed it. 

He didn’t understand what was going on, he barely knew where he was or, well, who he even was anymore, and he couldn’t seem to focus on anything. He just wanted to be touched. 

“Drew?” Danny managed, his voice raw and heavy from sleep. “I— _ngh_.” Calling out didn’t work, because he tried to touch himself at the same time and it was good enough to completely cut him off. Through his filmy, staticky ears, he heard a clatter from downstairs and brisk footsteps. 

Danny pulled his hand away from himself when he saw Drew on the staircase. He felt dizzy. Again. Why did he feel so dizzy? 

“Good morning,” Drew sang, leaning down to kiss Danny on the forehead, cupping his cheek. “Afternoon, morning, whatever. How are you doing, sweet girl?”

Every time Drew said it, it felt a little bit worse. _Girl_. He wasn’t a girl. He didn’t want to be one. The first few times Drew had said it, as spotty and ruined as his memory was, Danny remembered not minding it or caring, but it was starting to get to the point where Danny was looking at himself in even more confusion and loss and doubt than before. Nothing felt real anymore, not even who he was as a person. 

“I’m—“ Danny tried to think of a good answer to Drew’s question. “I... I’m okay.” He squeezed his legs together and made a tiny noise in his throat. “I think there’s, like. Um. Something wrong. I feel weird. Weirder than I did before.” 

“Weird how?” Drew rubbed the tulle of the skirt between his fingers, his eyes drifting down. “Do you need some help?” 

Danny nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly, because he needed to be touched before he could figure out what else he needed to fix his brain. Were there pills? There had to have been something. Was he on pills? Did he like pills? 

He was woozy. His eyes were heavy.

Drew beamed and leaned down to kiss Danny, holding his face like it was a china teacup, like it was going to crack very, very easily. Maybe that was true. Danny’s dizziness increased and he reached up to grip Drew’s wrist, trying to maintain his connection to consciousness. Even though it was just an attempt to stay awake, it seemed to spur Drew on. He made a soft, hungry noise in the back of his throat and edged Danny back against the bed, forcing him (gently) down until he made contact with rumpled sheets. Drew slid between Danny’s legs, one thigh coming up to bunch the tulle of Danny’s skirt up, trapping it in fluffy pools between their bodies. Drew in his angular, clean-cut form and lean, clever hands and the dark, muted colors of his clothes and the ease with which he could slide into control. It all pressed against Danny in his soft, bright, unicorn-colored outfit, looking and tasting like a Pink Drink, his limbs limp and struggling to move when he told them to. It felt less like kissing and more like letting himself be kissed, sloppy and wet and slack as Drew licked the inside of his mouth. 

Drew’s hand dragged up Danny’s leg and underneath the tulle, touching Danny’s hip. His thumb slipped underneath the waistband of Danny’s panties, stroking the line of it, brushing Danny’s skin. And it wasn’t enough. Danny didn’t want the kissing, he didn’t want the foreplay, he didn’t care. He couldn’t focus on it. He just needed to get off. Then maybe he could go back to sleep again. 

“Touch me,” Danny whimpered, his fingers curling in Drew’s shirt. “Drew—“

“Sh-sh-sh-sh.” Drew slid his finger underneath crumpled cotton and pushed the panties aside. Danny let out a grateful sob when he finally felt Drew’s hand on him. 

* * *

Danny hovered in that place between sleep and alive, clinging loosely to Drew’s arm. He vaguely registered that he was panting, soft and quiet, but he was just completely unable to stay awake anymore. 

Even as Drew was inside him, Danny faded. It felt good. It felt better than sex.

A lot of things did nowadays. 

* * *

Danny wasn’t stupid. Danny wasn’t naïve. Danny wasn’t a pushover. In being none of those things, she had proved to be an intensive project.

Now, curled up and doped out at Drew’s side, Danny was his magnum opus. Drew had been graciously given some level of control in his life. Danny was to be dolled up and toyed with, to look at Drew with glassy, glittery doll eyes, sparkling with all the clearance accessories from Justice and Claire’s and Hot Topic that Drew’s meager paycheck could buy. 

No one had ever turned out as well as Danny had. So many others had had to be thrown away. 

As Drew stroked Danny’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to her warm cheek, he said a quiet prayer of thanks that Danny had never tried too hard to run away from him. He’d never wanted to hurt her.

* * *

“Drink this. It’s got sprinkles.”

“I—I can’t—s’hard to move.”

“You can do it. There we go, come on, sit up so you don’t spill.”

Danny opened his mouth and shut his eyes. He swallowed a mouthful of milkshake and instantly spat it back out, stark white and shaking, coughing up edible glitter as foamy off-pink leaked over and coated his mouth and chin. Drew sighed and grabbed at the tissue box on the bedside table. 

“Let’s try this again,” Drew said slowly, wiping the mess off Danny’s face. “One more time. I know you can do it.”

It took two more tries, but Danny finally drank everything in his glass. He leaned against Drew, letting out a pathetic little choked noise.

“What happened?” Danny asked, his voice dulled, slurred, and wet. “I... miss everyone. I miss Laura.”

“It’s better this way.” Drew set the empty glass on the bedside table, embracing Danny despite the wet stain on the front of Danny’s shirt. He felt the shake and jerk of Danny’s shoulders underneath his arms and heard how muted and wounded his sobs were. “It’s just the two of us and it’s better this way.” 


End file.
